I'AM (Won't Get Hard)
by Nama105
Summary: Aku cemburu. Aku tak bisa seperti saudara-saudaraku yang bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Bagaimanapun aku ingin walau saudaraku bisa dikatakan cukup melengkapi hariku.


Seperti biasanya, kak Blaze yang mengacaukan tidurku, kak Gempa yang dikacau oleh kak Taufan memasak, Solar yang menyapu rumah sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, serta Thorn yang menyiram tanaman bersama kak Hali.

Cukup bising tapi aku menyukainya.

Aneh bukan? Padahal jika ingin kalian lihat aku nampak lebih suka ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Tapi jika ingin kalian ketahui, aku lebih suka keramaian walau aku hanya akan menjadi pengamat disudut atau tidur.

Setidaknya itu membuatku merasa lega. Aku tak merasa kesepian ataupun sendiri.

Saudaraku yang beragam karakternya itu membuat hari-hariku sangat bahagia.

Ada yang sikapnya cuek, ada yang sangat friendly dan ramah, ada yang sangat-sangat jail tak bisa diam, ada yang kalem tapi bisa menjadi berisik disuatu waktu, dan ada yang nampak polos tapi sebenarnya tak demikian.

Seperti pelangi. Keluargaku nampak seperti itu.

"Air!" Teriak kak Blaze dari bawah.

Kupercepat gerakanku. Ku ambil cepat tasku dan beranjak turun dengan pelan.

Disana sudah ada mereka ber-lima. "Pagi Air.." sapa kak Gempa dan kak Taufan

"Pagi kak Airrrr.." sapa Thorn. Aku tersenyum, beranjak ke samping Thorn kemudian mengacak kecil rambut anak itu.

Kak Hali mengambil roti duluan. Kami memulai sarapan dalam hening. Bagaimanapun berisiknya keluargaku kami akan tetap menjaga ketenangan ketika makan.

"Kita mau pergi bersama?" celetuk Solar sambil mengangkat piring makan kami.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku harus ke rumah Gopal." Kak Taufan memberitau.

"Nah, aku pula mau ke rumah Fang dulu." Kak Blaze juga ikut memberitau.

"Jangan sampai terlambat.." Amaran kak Gempa. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan berlomba _siapa duluan yang keluar dia yang menang._

"Air, Thorn, Solar! Jom!"

Aku mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti kak Hali yang jalan duluan.

Dalam perjalanan Thorn terus menyeletuk banyak hal. Terkadang itu membuat kami terkekeh kecil atau terasa ingin menendangnya.

Oke, jangan ditiru.

"Air, kau tak mau ceritakan tentang kenapa kau dihukum?" tanya kak Gempa tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat perhatianku teralih padanya. Bahkan semua perhatian teralih kepadanya lalu kepadaku.

"Um.." Solar melirik kecil kearahku.

Dan sepertinya kak Hali juga melihat ku dihukum.

"Tidak kerja tugas kelompok." jawabku santai.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Aku masih menjawab santai dan mulai mendahului mereka. Aku tak mau melihat bagaimana kak Gempa menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya atas kasus yang sama.

Tapi kak Hali menarik tanganku.

"Kenapa kau tak sama Solar?" Oke, walaupun aku tak memberitau mereka pasti tau.

"Solar sudah punya kelompok lain."

"Kau bisa sama yang lain!" Desis kak Hali tajam.

Kak Gempa, Solar, dan Thorn mulai menyamakan langkahku dengan kak Hali.

Ku lepaskan cengkramannya dari tanganku kemudian menukar posisi dengan Thorn yang berada disamping Kak Gempa.

"Kak Hali jangan marah-marah dijalan! Tak baik!" Bela Thorn yang membuat kak Hali langsung meninggalkan kami berempat dibelakang.

Dia pergi duluan dengan berlari. Ku harap dia tetap memperhatikan jalan walau sedang emosi.

Ini salahku. Lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama kami sudah sampai disekolah. Berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing.

Aku dan Solar kelas XI-3.

Kak Gempa dan Kak Taufan kelas XI-4

Kak Hali dan Thorn kelas XI-2

Serta kak Blaze kelas XI-1, seorang diri.

Aku dan Solar duduk sebangku. Dan dia langsung menghentikan aksiku untuk duduk.

"Maaf kak.." lirihnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Oh, aku tak suka itu.

Kutepuk bahunya pelan, "It's okay."

Dia menggeleng dan kamipun duduk. "...setidaknya aku sudah mengerjakannya. Kata cekgu pun tak apa." sambungku emm.. dengan pose berpikir.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!" Hiburku kemudian. Kini Solar yang menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku. Dia melarangku tidur,

Solar jahat :(

Jika mau dikata, aku bukannya tak ingin bersosialisasi. Kalau tidak mau bersosialisasi harusnya sih aku homeschooling saja.

Percayalah.

"Kak Aiiirrrrr..."

"Okeee.. =v=."

Ku kumpulkan tugasku ke depan. Tatapan cekgu sedikit mengerikan.

"Bagaimana Air? Sudah selesai?" tanya cekgu.

Aku mengangguk.

"Silahkan duduk. Bila ada yang kurang akan cekgu bagitau."

Sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk. Segera ku ambil duduk kembali ke samping Solar.

"Lain kali kita sekelompok saja kak." gumamnya.

"No! Lebih baik kau sama yang lain. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu."

Ia berdecak sebal. Jika seperti ini dia memang mirip kak Hali.

"Kau juga membutuhkan teman kelompok tau.."

"Tidak tuh."

"Eh, gitu ya.." sindirnya. Oh Solar, tidakkah kau menyadari kita menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang?

"Solar.." Tuh kan. Cekgu dah memanggil lah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, nak?"

Ku lirikkan mataku. Ku lihat ekspresinya kembali mendatar. Ia menggeleng kecil. "Maaf cekgu.."

"Sekarang coba ulang apa yang cekgu terangkan tadi.."

Ku tuliskan kata kuncinya dengan cepat dibukuku, setelahnya ku senggol lengan Solar agar ia membacanya.

"Perbedaan yang signifikan pada sel hewan dan tumbuhan itu ada pada dinding sel, plastida, vakuola, gliokosa." Aku yakin dia bisa menjelaskannya "Membahas tentang vakuola, sebenarnya tidak hanya terdapat pada sel tumbuhan, sel hewanpun ada dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih kecil daripada vakuola sel tumbuhan."

"Mengapa ketika tumbuhan atau kayu terpotong atau terkikis. Bekas kikisannya itu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk hilang?" tanya cekgu

Aku tak ingat cekgu menjelaskan ini tadi.

"Apoplas dan simplas, dua jenis transportasi khusus yang hanya terjadi pada tumbuhan. Apoplas yang merupakan pendukung floem dan berwujud encer memiliki jalur lintasan yang berliku-liku. Dimana jalur lintasannya mengikuti bentuk sel sehingga waktu yang dibutuhkan cenderung lama untuk menyebar, tidak seperti simplas yang jalur lintasannya melewati plasmodesmata atau lubang didinding sel. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan mengapa kayu atau sebuah tumbuhan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memperbaiki dirinya." jelas Solar.

Kelas menghening sejenak.

Jawaban Solar sudah cukup benar menurutku.

"Terimakasih Solar." ucap cekgu kami tiba-tiba. Seketika semua bertepuk tangan tak terkecuali aku.

Aku bangga dengannya. Oh, seandainya ada yang mendengar helaan napas leganya saat ini pasti orang itu akan terkekeh kecil.

"Makanya perhatikan saja ke depan." bisikku. Membuat ia langsung cemberut sendiri.

Hehe.

"Pokoknya, kak Air harus sekelompok denganku nanti!" balasnya berbisik. Bahkan terdengar seperti desisan.

Seandainya ia tau ia tak perlu sekeras itu menyuruhku untuk sekelompok dengannya atau dengan orang lain. Karena aku hanya merasa lebih tenang dan mungkin sedikit senang jika bekerja sendiri.

Bukan pula karena aku tak suka ada seseorang yang mengacauku. Maksudnya seperti menjailiku atau apapun itu yang biasanya dilakukan seorang teman.

Karena jujur, aku juga ingin berbicara ataupun bercanda bersama seseorang atau lebih diluar dari keluargaku.

Tapi aku hanya tak bisa. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku.. Tidak siap untuk merasa sedih atau tersakiti seperti kak Blaze yag dikhianati oleh temannya sendiri. Mencelakai kak Blaze hanya untuk meraih juara 1 dalam pertandingan tahun lalu.

Dan bukan karena itu saja, aku belum siap kalau misalnya temanku tiba-tiba saja menjauhiku.

Anggaplah aku seorang pesimis. Itu tak mengapa. Karena inilah kebenarannya.

Aku tak suka ditinggal sendiri dan begitu tiba-tiba.

Siang harinya ketika jam istirahat kedua. Kak Blaze dengan semangat juangnya bermain bola ditengah lapangan, lebih rincinya dibawah terik matahari bersama Thorn dan kak Gempa.

Apa mereka tidak merasa pusing atau kepanasan?

Aku pun bingung dengan ketiga saudaraku itu. Kak Hali hanya diam menatap mereka. Sedangkan kak Taufan sesekali memanggil menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk berhenti.

Karena sungguh yang ku tahu olahraga disiang hari tak baik untuk kesehatan. Bukannya sehat malah dapat penyakit.

"Minta airnya." Solar segera memberikan airnya kepada Blaze. Kak Hali menarik airnya menjauh dari Thorn. Sedangkan kak Gempa mengambil duduk disampingku.

"Mau minum?" tanya kak Taufan kepada kak Gempa yang dibalas dengan gelengan.

"Aku! Aku!" Seru Thorn yang langsung diberikan oleh kak Taufan.

"Air, bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Sudah selesai?" Kak Gempa bertanya tiba-tiba. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arahnya kemudian mengangguk.

Ia tersenyum. "Syukurlah..."

"Kau benar-benar buat kami khawatir Air. Kalau begini terus kau bisa terancam tinggal kelas."  
Sahut kak Blaze.

"..."

"Tahun depan abang akan sekelas denganmu." kata kak Gempa.

"Tak perlu." Ku sedot sampai habis bubble tea ditanganku dan memanjangkan kakiku agar kak Gempa berbaring dipahaku, tidak ditanah. Rambutnya bisa kotor.

_**Puk puk**_

"Sudah terlanjur. Guru dah setujui permintaan abang." Mengerti akan maksudku menepuk paha. Kak Gempa pun berpindah posisi dengan berbaring dipahaku.

Angin berhembus kencang walau disiang hari.

"Air.. Bagaimanapun kau harus berusaha." Kak Taufan angkat bicara.

"Bahkan jika sekalipun kau takut kau harus atasi."

Nampak Kak Hali dan Thorn berhenti memainkan permainan tangan anak sd yang sejak tadi mereka mainkan. Menatap ke arah kak Taufan dan padaku bergantian.

"Karena semua orang itu tidak sama. Ada yang kurang baik ada yang baik. Jadi, jangan terpengaruh atas apa yang terjadi padaku tahun lalu." kata Kak Blaze ikut angkat bicara. Ya, dia memang tau jika aku trauma atas kejadian tahun lalu yang menimpanya.

Hanya dia dan kak Taufan.

"Aku tau."

"Jangan asal-asal! Bilang tau, tapi tidak melakukannya!" sinis kak Hali.

"Pelankan suaramu kak." Pinta Solar. "Kak Air juga sedang berusaha bergaul kok di kelas." sambungnya.

"Terserah."

Beberapa menggeleng kecil.

"Kak Air harus berusaha! Punya teman itu asik loh!" semangat Thorn.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kak Gempa menarik pelan dasiku. Segera ku menunduk menatapnya. "Itu benar. Jika kami tak ada maka teman-temanmu lah yang akan bersamamu." ia tersenyum.

"Karena kami tak bisa selamanya bersama mu kak..." Senyum Solar diakhir ucapannya. Semua menatapku.

Aku harus apa? Mereka benar. Semua akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jika aku ada masalah dan mereka semua sedang tidak ada disampingku, siapa lagi yang harus ku minta tolongi selain orang-orang disekitarku?

"Iya." Jawabku.

Mungkin.. Mulai sekarang aku harus berlatih berani bicara. Ya, harus!

"Nah, gitu dong! Jawabnya 'iya' bukan diam saja!" seru kak Blaze semangat lalu menepuk bahuku dengan kencang

"Sakit!"

"Ups! Sorry... Hehe."

"..."

_**End_**_


End file.
